


Tell Him About It

by opalmatrix



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: springkink, Developing Relationship, Humor, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yumichika's tired of keeping things on the down low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Him About It

**Author's Note:**

> For springkink. Prompt: Public displays of affection - Just hold my damn hand, okay? Title from Billy Joel: "[Tell Her About It](http://youtu.be/p0pM5dm--yQ)." Beta by **[**smillaraaq**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smillaraaq/pseuds/Smillaraaq)**.

The first time Yumichika spent the night with Ikkaku, it was in Yumichika's tiny room. Ikkaku woke in the wee hours of the morning, threw on his clothes, gave Yumichika a hasty kiss, and tiptoed out into the hallway toward his own equally tiny room, muttering something about the Assistant Captain's bed checks. Yumichika was graciously quiet and saw him off with a smile.

The second time Yumichika spent the night with Ikkaku, it was in Ikkaku's room. Ikkaku woke just before dawn, woke Yumichika up, helped him dress, and steered him out into the hallway toward his own room, whispering something about letting Yumichika have a little more sleep while Ikkaku did some very serious meditation outside. Yumichika was regally silent and did not show any signs of displeasure.

The third time Yumichika spent the night with Ikkaku, it was in a small but pleasant room on the second floor of one of West Rukongai's best inns. Ikkaku woke just after dawn and had just finished tying his uniform belt when Yumichika leapt from the bed, swung him around, and started shouting into his face.

"This - is - _it!_ I have _had_ it with this sneaking around! If the beauty of our relationship is not enough for you to admit it exists, we don't need to have one! You can find someone else to warm your bed, you ... !" Words seemed to fail Yumichika, and he started dressing, with many impressive and expressive gestures that might have been described as flounces if one of them had not propelled Ikkaku into the wall with such force that he left a considerable dent in it - something for which Ikkaku had not budgeted when he paid for the room.

Yumichika calmly combed his hair while Ikkaku sat dazed on the floor. Then he swept out of the room without looking back. Ikkaku listened to the footsteps starting down the stairs, leapt to his feet, and ran after him, his gut cold and his ears ringing. He caught up with Yumichika just as he departed the inn. "Wait!"

Yumichika whirled to face him, his face a perfect ivory mask. "Nothing you can say is going to make me change my mind," he hissed. "And I have no intention of making an _ugly_ scene in the street."

He continued on up the road to the Seireitei, ignoring Ikkaku pacing along beside him. "It's not ... it's not what you think!" protested Ikkaku. Yumichika remained ominously silent.

"It's just ... I'm not sure ... we're neither of us seated ... ."

Yumichika flashed him a contemptuous glance and increased his pace while somehow maintaining his elegant dignity. Ikkaku's heart flipped over. He dashed after his partner. "Yumichika!" he cried, wretchedly.

The West Gate was only a hundred paces off. Other _shinigami_ who had also spent the night outside the Seireitei were arriving, and those who had early errands were coming out of the gate, including a class of academy students. Yumichika wheeled around again, somehow looking at least half again his actual modest height. "What?" he said, icily.

"Just ... just hold my damn hand, OK?" Ikkaku's voice was somehow much louder than he had planned. Several of the academy students stopped in their tracks and look around. Two of the girls looked at each other and tittered.

Yumichika gave him a skeptical look and hesitantly reached out to take the hand that Ikkaku offered. They strolled through the gate together, barely earning a glance from Gate Guardian Jidanbō.

The courtyard beyond was full of _shinigami_ who knew them. Shunsui Kyōraku raised his eyebrows and then smiled indulgently at them. Rangiku Matsumoto waved, ogled them genially, and then pumped one fist in the air. And their commander, Kenpachi Zaraki, snorted and rolled his eyes. "Get it the hell out of your systems before morning drill, you idiots."

Most importantly, the world did not end.

Rangiku strolled over to them. "Have you guys eaten yet this morning? I got a craving for Seijiro's miso soup."

"Well, no, we haven't," said Yumichika, "But in fact, I could use an extra-large bowlful."

Ikkaku snorted and slipped his arm around Yumichika's waist. "When did you get to be so greedy? All right, let's go."

"You two seem to be in a good mood," Rangiku said, all-too-innocently, as they headed off toward the noodle shop, and Yumichika had the grace to flush. Ikkaku grinned at him.

"Yeah, well, it's a _beautiful_ morning," he said.

 


End file.
